"Your Goose Is Cooked" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the campers eating in the main lodge* 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: ATTENTION, MAGGOTS. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: Today is cooking day. Meet Chris, your loveliest of hosts, in the kitchen for the next challenge. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: ... 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: NOW, SOLDIERS, NOW!! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the campers assembled in the kitchen* 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Greetings, campers. Glad to see you could all make it. 16:01 <+Gwen|> Your co host didnt exactly give us a choice.. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And that's the way I like it. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Today's challenge is all about teamwork. And what better way to demonstrate such a theme than in the kitchen? 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In order to win invincibility, you'll be preparing a three-course meal and serving it to me, for tasting. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I'll be judging this food based on appearance, taste, and whether or not it even comes close to Chef's food. 16:01 <+Harold|> *Laughs* This shouldn't be any trouble then! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chef: *glares at Harold* 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: As with every challenge, tonight's losers will be sent to another dreaded bonfire ceremony. But this time, the WINNERS will be awarded with a FIVE-STAR MEAL... under the STARS! 16:02 <+Geoff_> Nice! 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Each team will appoint one head chef to decide the theme of the meal and to oversee the cooking. To cook, you need ingredients. Luckily, each team's kitchen is fully stocked with wheat, meat, fruit, veggies, eggs... whatever! 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Time to elect your head chef. 16:02 <+Courtney|> I'll do it. 16:02 <+Courtney|> After all, I AM team captain. Head chef is only fitting. 16:02 <+Harold|> Totally. 16:02 <+Cody_> Cool! 16:02 <+Noah> (CONF) So basically, Courtney being head chef for this challenge means if she screws up, we all know who to blame. 16:03 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, I should be head chef! This one time, at cheerleading camp, we were trying to like, cook spaghetti, but then Carla had a mental breakdown because the sauce ruined her designer dress... 16:03 <+Trent_> Okay, I think we might want to go with someone a little more experienced. 16:03 <+Gwen|> What about DJ? 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Dudes, I grew up learning how to cook. 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: My mom taught me everything, even the family recipes! 16:03 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I can rock this challenge :) 16:03 <+Geoff_> What's the plan then? 16:04 <+Geoff_> Like what are we makin? 16:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Hm, well we'll need to figure out everyone's specialties. 16:04 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Let's check our ingredients first 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> -- KILLER BASS -- 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oooh! Oooh! 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I can make bananas! And we've got bananas! 16:04 * Courtney| sighs. 16:05 <+Courtney|> Okay. Beth and Bridgette. Take the appetizer. 16:05 <+Bridgette> *high five Beth* 16:05 <+Courtney|> Cody, Duncan, and Harold, entree. 16:05 <@Duncan|> *Scoffs* I hope you nerds know how to cook. 16:05 <@Duncan|> @Harold, Cody 16:05 <+Courtney|> Me, Izzy, and Noah will take dessert. 16:05 <+Noah> Sure, put me with the overbearing CIT and the nut-job! 16:05 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I know! 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Caramel covered banana, anyone? :3 16:06 <+Courtney|> Wonderful, Izzy. :) 16:06 <+Courtney|> If you and Noah can get started on that, I'll oversee the appetizer and entree. 16:06 <+Bridgette> Tortellini sounds good for the appy. Boil the water on the stove and throw the pasta in. Simple. 16:06 <+Beth|> Can we stuff it with beef and cheese? 16:06 <+Bridgette> I don't know about that, I'm a vegetarian :/ 16:06 <+Beth|> You are? 16:06 <+Beth|> Wow! :) 16:07 <+Beth|> Thats so brave. 16:07 <+Courtney|> Girls, consider what Chris would want to eat. 16:07 <+Courtney|> He's the judge, remember? 16:07 <+Beth|> Oh.. 16:07 <+Beth|> So, beef and cheese is then? 16:07 <+Bridgette> Mhm @Beth 16:07 <+Courtney|> Since you're boiling, Bridge, Beth should begin to puree the tomato for sauce. 16:08 <+Beth|> Sure Courtney. 16:08 <+Noah> If we want to cover the bananas in caramel, we need to melt it to liquid state, then dip the bananas inside. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I can do that! 16:08 <+Noah> Uh. 16:08 <+Noah> No way am I letting you near any heat source. YOU dip after I melt. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Awww. :( 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> I: You get the fun part. 16:09 <@Duncan|> A burger sounds good, nerds. @Harold, Cody 16:09 <+Harold|> Quit calling us that :@ 16:09 <+Harold|> I'm more than just brainy! 16:09 <@Duncan|> Suuure. 16:09 <+Cody_> A cheeseburger? Alright! We can do this!@ :D 16:09 <+Courtney|> Make sure to include vegetables, guys. Lettuce and tomatoes. 16:09 <@Duncan|> Gee, Mom. 16:10 <@Duncan|> Thanks for the tip. 16:10 <+Courtney|> Try not to be so vile, Duncan. 16:10 <+Courtney|> Your immaturity really shows. 16:10 <@Duncan|> Yeah well, at least I'm not all uptight. 16:10 <+Courtney|> Uptight? Well, I never! 16:10 <+Courtney|> Ugh. 16:10 Courtney| storms off. 16:10 <+Harold|> Nice going Duncan >_> 16:11 <@Duncan|> (CONF) It's obvious Courtney wants me. Has for a couple weeks now, I've noticed. And hey, I won't restrict her if she goes after me. (H) 16:11 <+Courtney|> (CONF) He is so crude. So neanderthalic, an absolute nightmare to deal with, and his breath smells like raw garlic. I do NOT like him. No way! 16:11 * Noah puts caramel in a large pot as solid and begins to melt it over the stove until it's melted. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *is seen eating the peel* :| 16:11 * Noah sighs at Izzy, unamused, and hands her tongs to grip the bananas so she doesn't stick her hands in. 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oooh. Tongs. :3 16:11 <+Noah> Can you at least manage to use them properly? 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Sure! c: 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *dips the banana in for a few seconds, and pulls it out* Aaahh! Hey look, hot potato! 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> *tosses the caramel banana to Noah* 16:12 * Noah catches it and begins juggling it 16:12 <+Noah> Hot! Hot! Hot! 16:12 <+Noah> (CONF) *is seen with burnt hands and is glaring the camera angrily* 16:12 <+Cody_> *Runs to get some lettuce/tomatoes for the cheeseburger* 16:12 * Harold| takes out a cook book. 16:13 <+Harold|> Now lets see...... 16:13 <+Cody_> *Runs back* 16:13 <+Cody_> I've got the lettuce and tomatoes! We just need the meat, bread, and cheese. 16:13 <@Duncan|> *smacks Harold in the back of the head* 16:13 <+Harold|> OUCH 16:13 <@Duncan|> You've had the book on you the entire time!? 16:13 <@Duncan|> @Harold 16:14 <+Harold|> Yeah. So what?! :@ 16:14 <@Duncan|> Why didn't you tell anyone? Moron! @Harold 16:14 <+Courtney|> No fighting, guys. 16:14 <+Courtney|> This is a kitchen, not a skate park, so let's all grow up a little. 16:14 <@Duncan|> Who says I skate? 16:14 <+Courtney|> Skate park, tattoo parlor, same diff. 16:14 <+Courtney|> Just get to work. 16:14 * Duncan| stifles a laugh. 16:15 <@Duncan|> Fine. 16:15 <+Harold|> Jerk >_> 16:15 <+Courtney|> (CONF) I think we have a good shot at winning this challenge. I mean, with my natural-born leadership and all. But that Duncan... he's such a disaster. I mean, do his parents even like him? *gasps upon realizing what she just said* 16:15 <@Chris|Izzy> -- SCREAMING GOPHERS -- 16:15 * Heather13 walks into kitchen wearing a white apron with her hair tied back into a ponytail. 16:15 * Gwen| snickers 16:15 <@Gwen|> Nice apron. @Heather 16:15 <@Heather13> :@ 16:15 <+Geoff_> So Deej, any ideas? 16:16 <@Justin|Chef> J: *looks insanely hot* 16:16 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: :| @Justin 16:16 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Uh yeah 16:16 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Alright guys 16:16 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Let's do this! 16:16 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Trent and Lindsay. you're with me on sandwiches. 16:16 * Lindsay| holds up the mayonnaise bottle, confused 16:17 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Leshawna Gwen and Justin. You can make the mash potatoes 16:17 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: and Heather Katie and Geoff. you guys can make the pumpkin pie 16:17 <@Katie|> Huh?? 16:17 <@Katie|> Okay 16:17 <@Katie|> You do know if we lose this is all your fault right @DJ 16:17 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Uhhhh thanks ._. 16:17 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Okay, lets go! 16:17 <@Gwen|> Do you know how to make mashed potatoes? @Leshawna and Justin 16:18 <@Gwen|> Besides the obvious mashing the potatoes... 16:18 <@Justin|Chef> J: *winks at Gwen* 16:18 <@Gwen|> *looks at Justin* Umm, Leshawna, why don't you stand inbetween me and Justin? I bet you know how to cook better than both of us :s 16:18 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: OOhhhh, I get it 16:18 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Cool, Shawny sure as heck knows how to mash some potatoes ;) 16:18 <@Gwen|> (CONF) I DON'T like Justin. Hes not my type. I don't go for the perfect tanned beach guys, no offense but I HATE models. Why does he keep staring at me? 16:18 * Lindsay| puts slices in the toaster, but forgets to plug it into the outlet 16:18 <+Lindsay|> Why isn't this... working? 16:19 <+Trent_> Lindsay, you have to plug it in. 16:19 <+Lindsay|> Ohhhh 16:19 <+Lindsay|> Plug what in? 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy> *buzzing sounds* 16:19 <@Heather13> What was that? 16:19 <@Katie|> What was what? 16:19 <+Geoff_> Dude I hear it too. Sounds buzzy 16:20 <@Katie|> Maybe we should just focus on the challenge 16:20 <@Gwen|> It IS kinda distracting :s 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> *buzzing sounds* 16:20 <+Lindsay|> I can open a window or something! 16:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Is that a good idea? 16:20 <@Heather13> It could be anything. 16:20 <@Heather13> Even... 16:20 <@Chris|Izzy> *bees fly in through the window* 16:21 <@Heather13> :o 16:21 <@Heather13> Bees! 16:21 <@Chris|Izzy> Buzzzzz. >:( 16:21 <@Katie|> AHHHHHHHHHHHHH 16:21 <+DJ|Leshawna> :o 16:21 <@Katie|> :-O 16:21 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhhh!!! *runs out of the kitchen* 16:22 <@Gwen|> Gah! I'm allergic to bees! :( 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> AAAAH!! 16:22 <@Gwen|> *runs out to avoid getting stung* 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!! 16:22 <+DJ|Leshawna> :'( 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> -- JUDGING -- 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay, campers! 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: It's time for my dinner. 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Bass, present me with your first course! 16:23 * Heather13 walks into the room covered in bandages. 16:23 <@Duncan|> *Laughs hysterically* 16:23 <@Heather13> Ugh. :@ 16:23 <+Beth|> *Wheels out a tray with tortellini with Bridgette* 16:24 <+Bridgette> Here you go, Chris. 16:24 <+Bridgette> Nice and... meaty. :s 16:24 <+Courtney|> For your first course, we have tortellini with tomato sauce. 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Nice. 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Not very complex, though. And you let Beth do all the work? 16:24 <+Bridgette> No 16:24 <+Bridgette> I did stuff too... with the meat *tells nervously* 16:25 <+Bridgette> (CONF) It was horrifying! I don't think I can look at a cow the same way again. What have I done? 16:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes a bite* 16:25 <+Bridgette> *looks at Beth nervously* 16:25 <+Beth|> *Sweats* 16:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hm. Not too bad! 16:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Not too excellent, either. 16:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Let's give it... eight. 16:25 <+Beth|> Out of eight? :) 16:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Out of ten, Beth. -_-' 16:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Gophers, you're up next. 16:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Let's see what you have to offer. 16:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> *brings in the sandwich* 16:26 * Heather13 glares at DJ. 16:26 <+DJ|Leshawna> *sighs* 16:26 <+Trent_> Bee-free, guaranteed. 16:27 <+Trent_> Well, maybe. 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *pokes* 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: What kind of sandwich is this? :| 16:27 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: It....kinda got frazzled. Not our fault, the kitchen was attacked :c 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hmmmm.... 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes a bite* 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:28 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *begins choking* 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> :o 16:28 <@Heather13> :o 16:28 <@Gwen|> :o 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> Chris! 16:28 <+Beth|> Oh! He's choking! 16:28 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I'll save you, dude! 16:29 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *runs to chris, performs CPR on him* 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *coughs up a bee* 16:29 <+Trent_> Oh, crap. 16:29 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: JUST WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! :@ 16:29 <@Katie|> Uhhhh, gross! 16:29 <@Katie|> That's definitely a bee. 16:29 <@Gwen|> ....is it alive? 16:29 <@Katie|> No way. 16:30 <+Trent_> How'd that even get in there? 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I don't know :( 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I thought we checked for any lingering bees! 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Apparently, you didn't. :@ 16:31 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And not only did I almost just die, that was the blandest, most unentertaining sandwich I've ever eaten. 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ESPECIALLY coming from a so-called CHEF. Four points. 16:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> :o 16:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> :( 16:32 <+DJ|Leshawna> b-but, but. 16:32 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 16:32 <@Heather13> Great. :@ 16:32 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Bass, your next dish, please. 16:32 <+Courtney|> For your second course, we have a open-face cheeseburger with lettuce and tomato, which can be easily removed if you're not a fan of vegetables. :) 16:33 <+Courtney|> But they ARE very tasty. And healthy and nutritious. 16:33 <+Cody_> Here you go, sir *Places the plate down* @Chris 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *lifts up the meat* 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Uh. Nice. 16:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I mean, I see meat, I see lettuce, I see a tomato... then I see bread. Where's the cheese at, Bass? 16:33 <+Harold|> ......YOU DIDN'T ADD THE CHEESE!? @CODY 16:33 <@Duncan|> Moron. 16:34 <+Cody_> I wasn't in charge of cheese. I did the tomato and lettuce. I thought you or Harold would do that! @Duncan 16:34 <@Duncan|> You thought wrong, dweeb. 16:34 <@Duncan|> And you might've just cost us the challenge. 16:34 <+Courtney|> :o 16:34 <@Heather13> Bravo, Killer Bass. Very consistent as usual. 16:34 <+Courtney|> *glares at Heather* Grrr... 16:34 <@Heather13> :D 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Okay, as much as I sympathize for your team for having to put up with Cody... 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: A burger without cheese is really just a waste o' space. 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But I'll be generous and give your team five out of ten. Let's hope your next meal's better. 16:35 <+Noah> Meh. Our lowest score is still better than the Gophers' current highest. 16:35 <+Trent_> Not anymore. Bring out the mashed! 16:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Potatoes? Really? 16:35 <+Courtney|> For an entree...? 16:35 <+Courtney|> Hasn't anyone on the Gophers ever heard of a baked potato? 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Courtney, gotta prove you wrong on this one. 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: My mom used to make mashed ps for me all the time growin' up. Sort of a childhood memory. 16:36 * Lindsay| walks out with the potatoes and places them in front of Chris 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes a spoonful and sticks it into his open mouth* 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Mmm! And these are truly incredible. 16:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Nice work, Gophers. 16:36 <+Geoff_> Incredible, huh? How incredible? 16:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Let's say, approximately... 16:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: TEN OUT OF TEN! 16:37 <@Gwen|> :) 16:37 <@Katie|> EEEEEE! :D 16:37 <@Heather13> Yeah! 16:37 <+Geoff_> Booya! 16:37 <+Trent_> Nice. 16:37 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Bass, it'll be hard to top that dish. Dessert, if you please? 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: NOAH! 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> I: WHERE'S OUR BANANA? 16:38 * Noah brings out the caramel covered banana and places it in front of Chris. 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Hm. 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Interesting. 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *takes a bite of banana* 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :| 16:39 <+Harold|> :| 16:39 <+Courtney|> ? 16:39 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... seven. 16:39 <+Courtney|> Ugh. 16:39 <+Noah> (CONF) I got my fingers burned by Izzy and spent four hours dealing with these lunatics... for a seven. 16:39 <+Courtney|> (CONF) We're going to lose. All because Cody messed up our burger. I can't believe I ever trusted that little dork! Ugh. 16:40 <+Courtney|> A SEVEN? 16:40 <+Trent_> We need at least a seven to win, then. 16:40 <+Geoff_> Or a six to tie it up! 16:40 <+Geoff_> Last challenge's tiebreaker was easy, dudes. 16:40 <+Geoff_> If this one's like, an eating contest, I could totally win it! :D 16:40 <@Gwen|> That's only IF there's a tie. 16:40 <@Gwen|> We could still win. 16:40 <@Katie|> For our last dish, we have cooked pumpkin, Chris. 16:41 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... Scusey? 16:41 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: A pumpkin pie to be exact. :) 16:41 <@Katie|> No, cooked pumpkin! 16:41 <+Trent_> ...it's supposed to be pumpkin pie. 16:41 * Heather13 rolls out the cooked pumpkin. 16:41 <@Heather13> Well, WE didn't have TIME to finish the pumpkin pie. 16:41 <@Heather13> So, we have cooked pumpkin. With whipped cream, and those little chocolate sprinkle things. 16:42 <@Heather13> Just eat it, okay? :@ 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *picks up a fork and takes off a chunk* 16:42 <@Gwen|> This isn't good @Leshawna 16:42 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: No kidding. 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *sends the piece of gooey pumpkin into his throat* 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Huh. 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You know. 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I gotta say, for a first effort, this isn't so bad. I'd sa-- 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *vomits* 16:43 <+DJ|Leshawna> :| 16:43 <@Katie|> :| 16:43 <@Gwen|> :| 16:43 * Heather13 slaps forehead. 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *gets up, vomits all over Beth* 16:44 <+Beth|> :o 16:44 <+Beth|> Ewww! 16:44 <+Beth|> AHHHHHH! 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: My stomach.... it can't... take it! 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I... 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *spits out a seed* 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Do you know what's inside of pumpkins?! 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: :@ 16:45 <@Gwen|> Seeds? 16:45 <@Katie|> Oooohhhhhhh. 16:45 <@Katie|> Oops. 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... -_- 16:45 * Chris|Izzy sighs. 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: One out of ten. Final score. One. 16:45 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:46 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: BASS WIN!!!!!!! 16:46 <@Heather13> :o 16:46 <+Bridgette> Woohoooooooooooooho! :D 16:46 <+Courtney|> YES! 16:46 <+Lindsay|> What?? D: No! 16:46 <+Geoff_> Bummer. :( 16:46 * Courtney| hugs Duncan. 16:46 <@Duncan|> Yeeeeeeeah! 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *hugs Duncan as well* 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> I: :D 16:47 <@Duncan|> Uhhhhh? *nudges toward Izzy* @Court 16:47 * Courtney| lets go, embarrassed. 16:47 <+Courtney|> Oops. My mistake. 16:47 <@Duncan|> I'm sure it was, sweetheart. ;) 16:47 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *is still holding on* 16:47 <+Courtney|> Izzy. >.> 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tonight, the Bass will be eating their dinner in the moonlight. While they're being served a five-star meal, the Gophers will be served a few tasty marshmallows, which will go to all but one. 16:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Vote someone off, team! And make sure it's worth it. See you at the campfire tonight, LOSERS. 16:48 <@Heather13> UGH. 16:48 <@Heather13> We're LOSERS now? 16:48 <@Heather13> That's just GREAT! 16:48 <@Heather13> Why do we keep LOSING, people? :@ 16:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: How'd y'all forget to take the seeds out? 16:48 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Now that ain't cool 16:48 <+Trent_> Only question is, who are we voting off tonight? 16:49 <@Gwen|> (CONF) I know who I'm voting off... 16:49 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: (conf) Katie screwed up, man. Katie screwed up. 16:49 <+Noah> (CONF) Great, we won another challenge. The only downside to this is that I'm stuck with ALL of these neanderthals for a while. *huffs and picks up book and starts reading* 16:49 <@Gwen|> (CONF) ...Who do I vote for? Heather. And if she doesn't go home tonight, I dont know when she ever will. 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> -- ELIMINATION CEREMONY -- 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well, well. 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Screaming Gophers, two-time losers. 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Looks like the Bass are catching up to you guys, and you're about to eliminate yet another player. 16:50 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who's it gonna be? 16:50 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Bees. 16:51 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: It had to be bees... 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You all know the routine, folks. No marshmallow, no exit! 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I mean, entrance. No entrance. Whatever, you're out if you don't get one, okay? 16:51 * Gwen| glares at Heather 16:51 * Heather13 glares at Gwen. 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> C: The first marshmallow goes to... Gwen! 16:51 <@Gwen|> *catches marshmallow, smiles* 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> C: Justin! 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> C: ... Trent! ;) 16:52 * Trent_ smiles at Gwen 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> C: Katie! 16:52 <@Katie|> *catches marshmallow* :) 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> C: Leshawna and Heather! 16:53 * Heather13 catches marshmallow. 16:53 * Heather13 sticks tongue out at Gwen. 16:53 <@Gwen|> Nice. 16:53 <@Gwen|> Real mature 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Lindsay, DJ. This is the final marshmallow of the night. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You both performed pretty sucktaciously in today's challenge, but it was DJ's job to lead his team to victory. 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Which he ultimately failed at. 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The final marshmallow of the evening goes to... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........................... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........................... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ........................... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *throws marshmallow to Lindsay* 16:55 <+Lindsay|> *hits her in the face, falls over* Ow! 16:55 <@Gwen|> :O 16:55 <@Gwen|> No... 16:55 * Geoff_ looks down in shame. 16:55 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *sighs* 16:55 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Aw, man 16:55 <+Trent_> Sorry, Deej. I certainly didnt vote for you. 16:55 <+Trent_> And I don't know why anyone would. 16:56 * Trent_ looks at Heather 16:56 <+Geoff_> Sorry DJ. 16:56 <@Gwen|> *pats DJ on the back* 16:56 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: It's ok, guys. I saw this one coming. 16:56 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I tried to take charge but I failed 16:56 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I failed you all, and I'm sorry. 16:56 <@Heather13> Yeah. 16:57 <@Heather13> You really did. 16:57 <@Gwen|> It's okay DJ, we all make mistakes :( 16:57 <+Trent_> Yeah, you did your best, man. 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: DJ, it's time for you to leave. 16:57 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I'll see you guys around, I guess 16:57 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Tell the other team they ain't got nothin on the Screaming Gophers 16:57 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Peace, yall :) 16:57 <+Lindsay|> Bye, DJ :) 16:58 <@Katie|> Bye! 16:58 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *walks the Dock of Shame sadly* 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *clears throat* So. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Screaming Gophers. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I trust you'll do better next challenge. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In the meantime, you may head back to your cabins. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame* 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And next time will definitely be better! 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who knows if the Gophers will finally win? All I know is that it's gonna be drama-TASTIC! 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who will be the next Gopher-Bass to walk down this old dock? Which of these teens is the next to win a challenge? And who will end up one hundred thousand dollars richer? 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tune in next time for another thrilling episode, same time, same place... right here... 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... on CAMP. 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: DRAMA!! 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- Y Y Y